Aircraft braking systems are typically either manually controlled or used separately in unmanned situations. Aircraft braking systems, emergency braking, and park braking are typically controlled mechanically by cable. For example, a lever may be coupled to a cable which may be coupled to a valve in order to supply hydraulic pressure to a braking system to generate braking force.